Hamilton and Isabella
'About 10 years later from that fantastic summer vacation that Hamilton Hague and Howard Hague(they were all moved in the first day of Phineas and Ferb's Summer vacation) spent with their friends-Phineas and Ferb the invention creators, now it was time to go to college. Phineas and Ferb went to the science ministry, like always. Hamilton went to the ministry of politics, 'cos he always dreamed becoming the president of the Benerux Unified. Ah, Isabella went to the ministry of art. Baljeet went to the ministry of math, in order to get the Avel Prize, which is for math. They were all in the Danville Superior University. However, no one actually knew that they were all in the same college. 'This college is so boring!' Phineas shouted. At first, they all thought that college was really fun. However, a few days past, and the guys all discovered the truth of college for them. College was so boring. Even though college campuses encouraged critical thinking, it didn't actually became a recovering thing to Phineas and Ferb and everyone else. Finally, they realized that college was one of the most boring place for adults. However, that thought simply ended when Phineas finally realized that Isabella was in the same college. One day, Phineas' boring class just ended. When the class ended, the art class, where Isabella was, was also ended. So, Phineas saw Isabella. But, Isabella didn't. So, Phineas surprised Isabella. Isabella was really delighted to see Phineas. However, at the same time, the class of politics ended. Hamilton saw Phineas and Isabella meeting each other. Hamilton thought, 'Throughout my life, Phineas have destroyed many goals and dreams of mine, and he would destroy the dream of 'my Isabella'? Never! I would never let him destroy my dream about Isabella. I shall be higher than him!' One day after 8 years, everyone graduated. Phineas created the 'Flynn Co.', Hamilton became the political celebrity , in a nearby cafe, Phineas and Isabella was having a meeting. However, Hamilton, also the leader of the Special Intelligence Operation Agency(SIOA), was being so outraged of Phineas. However, Isabella's mind was:'Well, I like Phineas, but how about Hamilton? How would he feel when he knows that I am in love with Phineas? He should be so angry...' Anyway, Phineas was pulling out a ring for a request like this: 'Isabella, I love you so much... So, would you marry me?' Isabella silently nodded. It was another hot summer day in the googolplex mall, but exactly a month later. In the Hall of Glass, Phineas Flynn was feeling great of marrying his childhood friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Just when the ceremony began, there was a giant gun sound. It was Hamilton Hague. Hamilton Hague said, 'I can never give up Isabella. Phineas has destroyed all my goals and dreams and tries, and now destroy the dream of my future? Never! I'll never let him do that for a million trillion years!' However, that wasn't Phineas. It was evil David, who looked just the same as Phineas. Suddenly, the real Phineas has appeared. By the help of Phineas, Hamilton was able to succeed the mission Fish Killer. David was directly arrested by the SIOA's Orange Force. Also, Hamilton revealed all the plans of torturing Isabella. David was sent to jail. After the mission, Isabella said, 'Hamilton, if it wasn't you, I could have became a slave of evil David and ruin both of your lives. Well, actually, I have been liking you, no, loving you so much since the moment I saw you... So, would you marry me..?' Then, Hamilton said, 'Of course! I do...' 'I do... I do...' Hamilton said while he was sleeping... 'Hey! Hamilton! Hamilton Hague!' Phineas said. Hamilton said, 'Wait a second... This isn't true? Are you evil David?' Then Phineas replied, 'David? What evil David?' Then, Hamilton said, 'Um... I was dreaming about us all married with each other...' Isabella shouted, 'What? Married? Hahaha... That's a good one...' Category:Fanon Works